


Square Filled: Crossover

by freebirddean



Category: Supernatural, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebirddean/pseuds/freebirddean





	Square Filled: Crossover

After running away from Purgatory, Wynonna thought she would escape all this supernatural bullshit. Being a descendant of Wyatt Earp himself, killer of revenants, wielder of the famous Peacemaker, was not something she was necessarily proud of. She had better things to do with her time. Most of that time was spent in trouble, bars, or juvy but it was a way to survive. She wasn’t thriving by any means but she was her own person, making her own history. The family name and legacy wasn’t looming over her head. She had a bad reputation, one that would have smeared Wyatt’s name through the dirt. But she didn’t care. She had no reason to carry on the Earp family business. Ever since she lost her dad and her older sister, that was it. The name died with them. And although there was still Waverly, Gus would be able to take care of her far better than Wynonna ever could. 

But waking up in the hospital, barely alive and breathing, Wynonna was starting to think she could never outrun the things that go bump in the night. She didn’t remember much at first, the memories seeped in slowly over time as her body healed. She remembered everything about her dream world, the fantasy the djinn spun for her. Her dad was alive and well, happily normal, no hunting or family legacy to hold. And her sisters were all together, each one with their own happy little lives. Wynonna was happy just living with her dad, taking care of him since their mother passed. It was the perfect world where everything was good and normal and it just felt right. 

Until it didn’t feel right anymore. When she started seeing that man in her head, she started to question reality. There were moments where she felt cold, times where she was overcome with unexplainable fear. Her dad tried to comfort her, tried to assure her that she was just having a nightmare or seeing things or that she was just drinking too much. But it was more than that. The man was pale and haggard and he seemed to be distant. Every time she would try to get close to him he would just vanish. Then there were other times she would see him, happy and healthy, sitting around a table with family, or standing and chatting with friends. When they saw each other, they both seem so confused and lost. 

She’d get flashes of herself at times too as if she was seeing herself through the stranger’s eyes. She would see images that weren’t her own, shots of darkness and filth, visions of a tattooed man and blue light. Her dad was always by her side though she would pay them no mind but the more they happened the more she started to worry that maybe she was going crazy. She was nestled in her father’s arms crying when the world faded away. The real world was dark and cold and even though she wished to cry, she couldn’t even move. But there was the stranger again. Except now he was holding her, telling her it was going to be ok. Nothing felt ok. 

Everything went black after that and then the next thing she knew, she was waking up in a hospital. She was alone and admitibly scared, almost wishing that anyone was there with her besides doctors and nurses that were constantly poking and prodding. Her tears came then when she thought back to her father. He was alive and happy and she had him in her grasp. And just like before, he was ripped from her grasp, leaving the young woman with the gaping wound in her heart. Though she was getting better and the pain in her body began to dull, she sobbed herself to sleep every night because the pain in her heart had only gotten worse. 

A part of her hated the stranger that ripped her from her dream world. She could have easily stayed there forever, wasting away on the outside, but happy and at peace on the inside. She was mostly okay with dying, if she could go out that way. If she could have just stopped seeing the outside world, she wouldn’t have had any problems. But a part of her was thankful for the man that saved her life. He had come just in time, even though bringing her out of her false reality, he brought her back to her true reality that though painful and hard, was better than dying in the hands of a monster. She never saw him after that, whether to thank him or punch him in the nose. He just vanished, not even the hospital able to give any answers as to who he was or where he went. 

Her time with the djinn didn’t drive her back to Purgatory. As a matter in fact, it did the exact opposite. It drove her even farther away. After seeing what life could have been like compared to the way it was, she couldn’t step foot in that town again. There was too many memories, too much pain. There was nothing left for her back there. She had been taking care of herself just fine for all these years. She would call home every once in a while or the cops would. Either way, she knew everyone there was better off without her. There were plenty of people that never wished to see her again and plenty of people that didn’t want her to step foot within a hundred miles of the state. 

It would be years before she showed up again. Not that she was well accepted just as she thought, Waverly being the only one that was happy to see her. Even though the fiery little brunette did try to shoot her. Though she didn’t really fit in and no one really wanted her there, once the Black Badge moved in, she found her place. It wasn’t an ideal career but she learned quickly that she enjoyed it. She wasn’t the best but she was the best that Purgatory had. Her ways were unconventional and she was stubborn and reckless but at the end of the day, she usually got the job done. 

The town was pretty small, everyone knows everyone and everything. You didn’t get anything past the citizens of Purgatory and there were no people better at gossip, secrets, and lies. They were also the most ignorant fucks Wynonna had ever had the honor of protecting. Either they were all too stupid to understand what was going on around them or they just chose to ignore all the strange occurrences and weird happenings that went on. Either way, this town was nine kinds of crazy and most days it was just another shithole in the middle of nowhere, dealing with its own demons. And as much as the Earp girl hated it, this was her home, wackadoos and whack jobs and all. 

So it was no surprise that when a couple of strangers rolled into town, they didn’t go unnoticed. Rumors and theories spread like wildfire before the boys had even checked into the motel. By the time their big black car rumbled to a stop they already had a crowd gathered. It didn’t take long for word to get to the BBD which meant Wynonna was out the door before Dolls could even forbid her to approach the strangers. She was never one for following orders. Especially not Agent Dolls’. Besides, who was she to deny a couple of handsome strangers in a sexy car a warm welcome. 

Waverly was already at the motel’s office when Wynonna drove up. Which meant that Nicole was probably holding back the crowd. Her little sister informed her that Nicole was actually talking business with the two men. They were all having coffee in the little breakfast area inside the office. So the boys were here for business not pleasure. Made Wynonna wonder why kind of business they could be having in Purgatory that they went to the police first instead of BoBo. 

The bell on the door rang as the oldest Earp girl pushed it open and stepped in. Three sets of eyes turned to look at her and the brunette stopped dead in her tracks. For years, there was one face that was permanently ingrained in her memories. Strong jaw, short hair, plump lips, and bright green eyes. Her own orbs were wide with shock as she stared right into those familiar emeralds. Her body was rigid as she watched him stand to his feet along with the taller man at his side whom she also vaguely recognized. 

Dean stared at her for a moment, recognizing her face but unable to place where he had seen her before. Clearly she had recognized him as well by the expression of wonder on her face. They didn’t move closer to each other and Nicole looked between the two of them with raised brow. For a moment, the eldest Winchester dove into his memory bank trying to find her face among the hundreds of faces he had seen in his lifetime. In the meantime, Wynonna didn’t know what to say or do for that matter. There was a nervous knot forming in her stomach and for a second she just wanted to run into his arms. But decided to shove her hands in her back pockets instead. 

The moment it dawned on Dean, his eyes grew as wide as saucers. His hand rose to point a finger in her direction and her forehead wrinkled to stare at the digit. “You’re her.” He took a step forward now, his hand falling back to his side. “The-the girl with the djinn.” He cast a look over his shoulder at Sam who’s face also lit up with recognition. Dean’s shoulders straightened as a smirk pulled at his lips. “Wow.” Was all he could find to say. 

“Wynonna.” She stated with a tilt of her head and he looked at her confused for a second. “My name is Wynonna.” A smile pulled at her lips now. 

“Wynonna.” Dean repeated with a grin. “I’m, uh, I’m Dean. This is my brother,” A hand gestured back to Sam and he looked back at him briefly. “Sam. Winchester.” 

Wynonna’s face erupted into a brighter smile now, glad to finally put a name to the face she had never forgotten. His voice was much deeper now, gruff with age and probably stress. A few more wrinkles and scars marred his features and the stubble on his jaw made him appear more rugged than she last remembered. But the years had only made him more attractive and she found herself silently staring at him. When he laughed, her cheeks turned red and she cleared her throat before looking down at her feet. “Nice to finally meet you.”

Dean’s features warmed as a hand reached out to her. She was shy to accept it but did anyway and shook it firmly. “Good to see you again.” His hold on her hand and the rasp of his voice sent a tingle down her spine and the charming smile on his face didn’t help matters. 

She pulled her hand away and her eyes dropped as she tucked her hair behind her ear. She could feel the Winchester’s eyes on her so clearing her throat again she turned her attention to officer Haught. “So what brings you two to Purgatory?” She looked between the brothers, her hands tucking into the pockets of her jeans. “You guys cops?”

Nicole seemed confused but she stood and gestured a hand between the two before looking at Wynonna. “They are FBI. Here about the murders.” The deputy didn’t seem very convinced by their reasons for visiting but she wasn’t one to question the federal government. “They were asking me about your family actually.” 

Dean’s attention was caught there, his eyes moving to Wynonna in shock. “You’re an Earp?” His eyes dazzled with excitement and awe and the Earp wrinkled her forehead. Sam slapped a hand against his brother’s shoulder, motioning to the corner of his mouth to inform him that he was drooling. Dean scowled at the taller man before turning to the brunette again, still not trying to hide his child like wonder. “You’re related to Wyatt Earp? /The/ Wyatt Earp?” Wynonna’s head nodded slowly, still eyeing him with a perked brow. Dean’s face was bright with his smile, his tongue sliding over the back of his teeth as he seemed to pivot on his feet. 

The two women looked at each other and both gave a short uncomfortable laugh. “Well, I’m sure Wynonna can tell you more than I can. If you need anything, agents, she knows where to find me.” Nicole shook their hands and they thanked her politely before she put on her hat and made her way outside. 

There was an uncomfortable silence as the Earp looked longingly out the door. Nicole placed a hand on Waverly’s back and they both walked back across the street together. The moment they disappeared into the bar she frowned faintly. She had wanted to see this man again for years and now that he was standing in front of her, she had no idea what to say. And he was a Wyatt Earp nut which made her feel even more awkward under his gaze. Her shoulders shrugged as she heaved a quiet sigh of defeat. “So what is it you wanna know? I’m sure most of the stories you’ve already heard in and out of the classroom.” 

What Wynonna didn’t know was that the boys knew exactly what Wyatt Earp did. Of course, they didn’t know that she also knew about the Earp legacy. So as both parties tried not to reveal too much, they both tried to get the other to reveal what they knew. It wasn’t long before Sam picked up on the game they were both playing. With a laugh, his head shook and eyes fell down. The other two looked at him confused and when his eyes lifted, he glanced between them. He lifted a finger to point and chuckled lightly. “You do both realize that you’re both trying to get information out of the other.” 

Dean and Wynonna looked at each other and pursed their lips before returning their attention to Sam. They still were not willing to give up what they knew. “This is going to get us nowhere because you both know something but aren’t willing to say.” They still looked at him as if he were insane. “Look, Dean, we rescued her from a djinn. Surely, she’s got to know something about the Peacemaker.” At the name, Wynonna straightened and Dean smirked, realizing that Sammy had hit the nail on the head. 

Wynonna tried to play it cool but she had never been good at playing it cool for anything. “You know about the revenants then, I’m guessing?” The two of them stared at each other for a moment, Dean’s brow raising as he grinned at her. 

Finally, she gave in, her eyes rolling with an exasperated sigh. “I’m the Earp heir that bears the curse and uses Peacemaker to take down all the revenants killed by Wyatt Earp, yada yada yada.” She was surprised to see that when she turned her eyes to look at them again, they were both staring wide eyed in shock. Dean wore a subtle smile while Sam seemed intrigued to say the least. “I’m guessing you thought all the stories were just legends and not actually real, huh?” Their heads nodded slowly. Her shoulders lifted along with her arms as her brows raised. “Well, surprise!” She stated with mock enthusiasm. “I’m guessing you two aren’t FBI then. Unless you’re like Men in Black or some shit. Which that would be awesome.”

Dean’s smile widened and he looked at his brother at her use of the word awesome. Sam rolled his eyes, practically seeing Dean’s emerald heart eyes. “So when you were with the djinn?” Sam began to question, leaning forward to rest an arm on the table. 

“I wasn’t activated yet. My older sister was supposed to become the heir but uh, she died.” Her eyes fell and any signs of smiles washed from the Winchester’s faces. “My dad was the heir and...he was killed, same time as Willa. I stayed for a while for my little sister Waverly but once I was old enough, I got the fuck out of dodge.” She slouched back in her chair, her forearms resting on the wooden arms of it and picked at her nails. “I was on my own when you found me in Illinois. Running from the law when that damn Barbara Eden wannabe snagged me. Next thing I know, I was in Purgatory and my whole family was alive and well.” 

Her eyes lifted to Dean’s and she could see the sympathy and understanding in his gaze. He had been there too, he knew what it was like. They were at peace, happy in a time when they were troubled in reality. Dean’s face was wrinkled with his frown and she dropped her eyes when she was unable to look at him any longer. “I knew it couldn’t be real when I kept seeing you. Didn’t make it hurt any less when you ripped me out. Which I guess I should be thanking you for, by the way.” 

A hand moved to rest over hers causing her to lock eyes with the eldest Winchester once more. “I think I’m the one that should be thanking you.” Her puzzled look made him chuckle softly. “If it wasn’t for you, I would have just taken it all for reality, probably never would have got myself out.” She scoffed with a bitter smile but he shook his head. “I’m serious. Seeing you got me to thinking that something wasn’t right. It’s what led me to figure it out. So thanks.” His fingers squeezed and her features softened. “For fighting. And for digging us both out.” They shared a warm smile and her fingers turned to wrap around his and squeeze gently. 

Sam made his presence known when his fist came to his lips and he coughed. Their hands immediately separated, both parties straightening in their seats as if the tender moment had not taken place. A knowing smile grew on Sam’s lips as he shook his head. “Well, since the heir has things handled here, I guess that makes us redundant.” A hand slapped on Dean’s back as his little brother pushed himself from the table to stand. 

Wynonna’s eyes were frantic as they looked between the Winchesters. “No, don’t go.” She shot out, immediately ashamed of her own eagerness. “I mean, you can stay. I’m sure we could use your help around here.” She shrugged her shoulders, trying to brush off her hopefulness. 

The brothers looked at each other, brows raising, heads tilting and Wynonna left to watch as the silent conversation took place. When they seemed to come to a decision, Dean’s face lit up when he turned to look at her again. “We got a couple days free in our schedule now.” He winked at her and her face lit up with the same brightness as the older man. 

“Great!” Her hands slammed down on the end of the arm rests before she jumped to her feet. “How about we go grab a drink over at Shorty’s? You can meet my sister.” 

Dean was instantly up and all for this plan but Sam raised a brow in concern. “Isn’t it a little early for a drink?” He questioned looking between the two of them. 

Both the oldest Earp and eldest Winchester looked at each other before looking at Sam. They spoke in unison. “Nah.” Looking at each other again, they couldn’t help but let out a laugh. 

Sam’s eyes rolled with a shake of his head. He watched as Dean placed a hand on the small of Wynonna’s back and he grinned as they moved toward the door. “You know what, you guys go ahead. I’m gonna change and have a look around.” 

Two sets of eyes looked back at him and they shrugged. “Alright. Well have fun, nerd.” Dean commented with a smile. “Stay out of trouble, bitch.” 

The eldest slapped a hand against Sam’s back and the younger man laughed. “You too, jerk.” As soon as they were all out the glass door, bells jingling, Sam headed toward the room and the other two crossed the street. 

Amazingly, Shorty’s was more busy than Dean would have thought. At least more busy than most bars he visited this early in the morning. Wynonna laughed at his surprise and patted a hand on his chest. “Not much to do in this one horse town but drink and fuck. And you can usually find both those things here.” He looked down at her and she wiggled her brow at him before moving ahead of him toward the bar. 

The moment she got to the bar, a bouncing young girl with a smile came to rest her arms on the counter, Dean laughed lightly at her reaction to the heir’s arrival. He followed Wynonna’s example and took a seat on a barstool. “Hey, Waves, this is Dean Winchester.” Her sister introduced and she lifted a hand toward Dean with intent to introduce him to Waverly but the younger woman piped in excitedly. 

“I know. Nick told me. Hi,” A hand jutted out toward Dean with a friendly smile. “Waverly Earp. The less cool descendant of Wyatt.” 

Her attitude and words brought a smile to the older man’s features. He shook her hand and Waverly seemed giddy at the gesture. He caught Wynonna’s eyes rolling from the corner of his eye. With a smirk, he offered the younger Earp a wink. “Good looks obviously run in the family.” 

Waverly blushed and pulled her hand away and waved him off. Wynonna on the other hand shot him a hard look. “She’s gay.” The older sister vomited out, surprising the two of them. They both stared at her for a second and her eyes averted awkwardly. 

As Waverly moved to grab them a drink, Dean chuckled turning his body to face her sister. Thankfully, he didn’t say anything about her outburst but he did grab her attention again. “You’re not gay, are you?” 

Her eyes lifted for a second and she laughed. “Noooo.” Her head shook vehemently before her hand wrapped around the beer bottle now set in front of her. “I am very much into the D.” Dean laughed at that, thanking Waverly for the beer he was handed. 

The younger Earp laughed as well. “Yeah, that’s for sure. A whole lot of D.” A death glare was tossed her way from her older sister. The young woman took a step back with her hands up in surrender and quickly left the two of them alone to go back to work. 

Dean watched as the bottle was lifted to Wynonna’s lips. For a moment, he was distracted by the action until he was caught. Wynonna gave him a grin and much to her embarrassment she giggled at his attention. There was a comfortable silence as they both played with the label on their bottle, their eyes watching their own fingers. Both faces turned toward each other, mouths opening to say something but froze when they saw the other. An awkward laugh and both averted their eyes. “I’m sorry. Usually I’m not this--”

“Awkward?” Dean finished, leaning his side and arm against the bar with a warm grin. 

She laughed with a nod. “Yeah. It’s just…” Her eyes turned timidly to look at him through thick lashes. “Just the fact that you’re here. Kinda throwing me off.” 

His head tilted as his other hand came to rest over the bottle as well. “What do you mean? Am I that intimidating?” He offered with a smirk. 

She giggled like a dumb school girl, infuriating herself at the sound as her fingers became more interesting. “No, I mean, yes but.” She froze when a hand rested against her elbow for a moment. It was meant to comfort and encourage her to speak but instead it caused goosebumps to rise up underneath her leather jacket. Thankfully that effect on her couldn’t be seen by the cocky hunter. 

She seemed to curl into herself, suddenly feeling so small and felt like that young girl he saved once again. “I never forgot you.” His hand moved and she watched it as it fell to rest on his thigh. “I didn’t know your name or anything about you but I never forgot your face.” Slowly, eyes still pointed down, she turned herself toward him. “I had made up this whole personality for you. I had this whole idea of what you were like and--” She dropped off, a blush on her cheeks at her admission. She scoffed an awkward laugh and she could feel his eyes on her but felt the weight of that gaze as he remained silent. 

There was quiet for a few too long seconds before Dean smiled lightly. “Am I living up to your expectations so far?” 

Her head turned towards him, a crooked grin on her face as she looked him up and down. “I don’t know. Haven’t gotten to see enough.” The look on her face was playful and Dean’s grin grew. 

He brought his face closer to her and a shiver shot down her spine when she could feel the warmth of his breath against her skin. “Then I guess it’s a good thing I’m sticking around for a while.” His gruff voice was enough to make her heart flutter. She snagged her bottom lip between her teeth. “Although.” She was brought back from her fantasy at the word and she noticed his eyes look past her. There was a sense of panic that maybe he had already found something he liked better but he just chuckled. “I might have to watch my back while I’m here.” He lifted a finger to point across the bar at a man brooding under an old cowboy hat. 

Wynonna couldn’t help but scoff as her eyes turned away from the man in the dark. “That’s just Doc-Frank…” Hoping Dean didn’t catch her slip up, she carried on before he could comment. “He’s an old friend of the family. He’s mostly harmless.” 

“Doesn’t look so old.” Dean acknowledged before Doc gave the young man a sneer. “Or harmless.” His attention turned away from the stranger. “If looks could kill, I’d be just a pile of ash by now, the way he’s looking at me.” His face was still so close to hers and when they locked eyes again, she grinned. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he looks jealous.” A brow perked as he looked at her. 

“Pfft.” Wynonna’s head shot back as she waved the idea away. But it didn’t keep her from casting a glance over her shoulder at the man. “Nah, he’s just overprotective is all.” When she turned to look at Dean again, he gave her a knowing smile. “What?”

His head nodded as his lips pursed before he raised a finger in silent greeting to the man who had his eye on the heir. “How about we give him something to be jealous about?” 

Her eyes grew slightly and her mouth opened to argue, something about how they were just friends and she wasn’t interested and all that bullshit. But it all drifted away, her mind going blank the moment his lips met hers. It was a gentle kiss but by no means shy or hesitant. He was all confidence and her lips quickly melted against his. Her hands cupped his face, forgetting where they were or what they were doing. For so long, she had dreamed of this moment. Seeing him again had brought up the old feelings she had developed for a man she didn’t even know. All her daydreaming would never measure up to the way his plump lips moved against hers. 

The kiss ended all too soon and she chased his lips as he pulled away. He chuckled lightly, watching her flushed face as her eyes slowly fluttered open. A soft breath passed her swollen lips before she grinned. “Wow.” 

“I’m hoping that’s a good wow.” He laughed with an amused twinkle in his emerald orbs. She nodded emphatically, her fingers curling around the collar of his shirt and pulling him in for another kiss. This time she took the lead, the kiss more forceful and firm. Dean’s hands rested on her knees before sliding up her thighs as he groaned into the kiss. Her body was soft and warm as his hands explored wishing to touch flesh instead of fabric. The moment his lips parted she took the opportunity to slide her tongue in his mouth to wrestle for dominance against his. 

She stood to her feet next, bringing her body closer and standing between his knees. Lost in the taste of each other’s mouths, the bar around them was white noise. Wynonna’s arms wrapped around his neck, pressing herself into his chest as his hands gripped her hips. It was heated and pleasurable sounds were muffled against moist lips. Tips of calloused fingers played with the hem of the heir’s shirt, barely touching flushed skin. Nails scratched through Dean’s short locks and pulled gently. 

It was the clearing of a throat that seemed to drag them out of their liplock. Dean licked his lips after he pulled away breathless and he wore a smirk that was similar to the one Wynonna wore. They didn’t pull away from each other but their eyes did move to the source of the sound that interrupted them. It was Waverly with arms crossed over her chest with a raised brow. “You do realize you’re in my bar, right?” They both looked at her blankly as if their location made no difference to them. Waverly just rolled her eyes and quickly gave up and walked away. 

The two of them couldn’t help but laugh but Wynonna did pull back some, her hands resting on his broad shoulders. “At least it was Waverly and not Doc.” She commented as she picked at invisible lint on his flannel. His head leaned forward to catch her eye and he smiled softly. “He’s still looking though, huh?” Dean’s head nodded with an amused grin as he drew patterns on her lower back. Wynonna sighed as her hands slid down his chest and played with the buttons. 

“He’s not gonna shoot me, is he?” Dean asked, daring to cast a glance over her shoulder at the man in question. 

Wynonna tried to seem innocent, answer his question as if Doc wouldn’t in fact shoot him when she knew there was a possibility. Her lips turned down slightly as she shrugged before looking at Dean again with apology. “He does have a twitchy trigger finger sometimes.” 

“I would expect such from Doc Holliday.” Dean commented off handedly.

“Yeah, he’s not as scary as the stories--” Her eyes grew wide and Dean’s smile grew. “Wait, you know who he is?”

The corner of the Winchester’s lips pulled down in sturgeon as his head tilted back and forth. “I had my suspicions of course. I mean, he looks a hell of a lot like Doc, for one. Plus the whole Earp thing.” He chuckled lightly. “I’m a big cowboy nerd, what can I say?” 

“You’re a lot different than what I pegged you for, Dean Winchester.” Her smile was warm but they both knew what that meant. “I always imagined what it would be like to kiss you.” 

A hand rose to brush through her hair as he offered her a faint smile. “It’s good to see that you are doing good. A lot better than when we found you.” 

“I owe you my life, Dean. I’ll never forget that. It’s because of you that I get to be here, doing what I do. It may suck but it has its perks. A lot better than the way I was living back then.” Her brows raised, her nose wrinkling in disgust for her own lifestyle as a teen. 

“Clearly, you’re a fighter. I was just in the wrong place at the right time.” He leaned forward to press a soft kiss against her lips. 

He moved to untangle himself from her but her fingers tightened around his shirt, holding him in his spot. His brows wrinkled and she gave him a wicked grin. “How would you like to take a ride with an Earp, cowboy?” 

He blinked at her a few times before a sly smirk curled his lips. “Since I’m here, I might as well get the full experience.” His eyebrows wiggled and she chuckled before taking him by the hand and dragging him out of the bar. 

She tossed a wave over her shoulder and addressed Holliday who was rising from his stool. “It’s just for a ride, Doc. Sit down.” Her head shook with a grin as Dean followed behind. “I owe you that much. Plus you’re too hot to pass up.” 

“Likewise, Earp.”


End file.
